


[Podfic] There is a Monster Attacking Jaskier

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (1) [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: And there's two versions I guess so whatever 10-20 minutes is accurate, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, I mean its like 10 minutes and some seconds so technically it fits that time slot, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, What is this plot you speak of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: There is a monster attacking Jaskier.Geralt kills monsters.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Podfics (1) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] There is a Monster Attacking Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is a Monster Attacking Jaskier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210849) by [GilliganGoodfellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilliganGoodfellow/pseuds/GilliganGoodfellow). 



> No song today, Bard?

Story: [ There is a Monster Attacking Jaskier ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210849)  
Writer: [ GilliganGoodfellow ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilliganGoodfellow/pseuds/GilliganGoodfellow)  
Reader: [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Length: ~10min

Uh there's sort of two versions. One with character 'voices' one without. *shrugs* Pick your poison.

Media Fire File: [with voices](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1ftsl4i84zosewt/TiaMAJ_1.3_%25E2%2598%2586wv.m4a/file)

Media Fire File: [no voices](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1pu87lq6yngbg1q/TiaMAJ_1.5_%25E2%2598%2586nv.m4a/file)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m enjoying the quiet of the forest.


End file.
